Falling
by AnnieMJ
Summary: Miley and Mikayla can't seem to stop falling.


**Falling**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hannah Montana or Disney.

* * *

**Mikayla's POV**

I fell so hard it scared me.

I fell so quickly it confused me.

And she fell so hopelessly it intrigued me.

"God, don't stop!" She begs, clutching the back of my jacket.

"I won't stop. I'd never stop." I promise, working my fingers insider of her deeper. Her lips are parted, her eyes are closed and she's holding onto me for dear life as I move my fingers faster.

"Kiss me." She requests and my lips are on hers in that instant. I would do anything she asks and it's true. She could say get on your knees and I would. She could say bend over and I would. She could even say bring her a strap-on and handcuff myself and I would, but let's not tell her that.

"Is that good?" I ask and she moans her approval when my fingers find that special place in her. I curl them and she cries out into my mouth from pleasure.

"So good!" She pants as she bites down on my shoulder and even through my thick jacket I still feel it slightly. Her body begins to shake and she's clenching down on my fingers making it hard to move. I keep working through it to give her all the pleasure I can and it's working because I prolong her orgasm. "Oh god, Mikayla, oh god." And she curses as I move my lips move back over hers.

"Shh, relax baby, relax." I whisper soothingly when her head falls back onto the wall and soon she stops shaking as my fingers slow down. She slowly lifts her head up, looking at me and she smiles.

"That was amazing." She whispers making me grin. I press my lips to hers quickly and close her zipper.

"You better go before they notice you're gone." I suggest and she nods.

"But not before I return the favor." She states, slipping her hands between us. I grab them and shake my head.

"No Miley. We have to go to. I'm sorry but maybe we can continue this later?" I ask but she frowns.

"No. Let go of my hands and let me touch you. Please." She pleads and as much as I know I should say _'no' _I can't help but release her hands and give into her.

That's my problem. I fell too hard and now I can't get back up, but I like laying here if she's going to lay with me.

"I thought you might give in." She mutters as she begins undoing the buttons on my black wool jacket.

"And why would you think that?" I question as she opens the jacket and turns us around so I'm against the wall now.

"You can't say no to me." She replies, firmly kissing me. Wow, I guess she knows...

"How do you know?" I ask and her hands are working quickly on my jeans now.

"Because you told me you would never have sex in a closet yet here we are." And I chuckle because she's right. We needed each other and the only private place we could get was some stupid supply closet. I didn't even think twice as I pulled the door open and ushered the girl kissing me into it.

"You agreed with me though so maybe you can't say no to me either." And now I slip my hands into her hair, moaning because my leg is hooked over her waist and she's slipping her fingers in and out of me.

"Maybe I'm falling for you, Mikayla." She whispers making my eyes widen and then roll back as her thumb brushes my clit.

"You are?" I pant, pulling her lips to mine and she chuckles against my mouth, pulling back.

"Why else would I be here if I wasn't?" She retorts and presses her lips back to mine. This time her tongue is pushing its way in and I moan, letting her take over. I can't believe she's saying this to me and I pull back. She moves to my neck, sucking and licking at my pulse point.

"I-I love you." I admit making her stop everything she's doing and her eyes blaze through mine.

"Say that again." She requests and her fingers start moving once more.

"Wh-what?" I murmur as my head falls back. She pinches my clit and I whimper as her lips attack my neck again and move to my ear.

"Say it again." She demands and I moan because her hand is groping my breast through my shirt.

"I love you." I whisper and she laughs, her breath quickly fading and kisses me harder now. She pulls her head back and looks into my lust filled eyes.

"I love you too, baby. So much." She affirms making her strokes firmer and faster. Now I'm shaking and there's a tightening in my lower abdomen as my muscles begin clenching.

"Do you really mean it?" I ask in disbelief but I can barely think straight.

"Would I be here if I didn't? I love you, Mikayla." She repeats and now I can't hold back anymore. My body starts bucking out of control and her mouth knowingly covers mine as I make noises I once thought were impossible.

She's relentless almost as she keeps massaging my walls and now I'm spasming like I'm fucking possessed. I would be embarrassed if I didn't know she likes the way I come so hard. I can't help it though. She knows my body better than me.

Moments later she holds me up and fixes my clothes back in place. I'm still breathing raggedly as she grins.

"Wipe that grin off Miley, we are so fucked!" I whine as I hear her name being called. I look at the door and see it's locked but her father's voice gets closer.

"Shh." She whispers, looking around. She finds her wig and picks it up, brushing it off and I help her fix it on quickly.

"How do I look?" She asks, smoothing over the fake blonde hair.

"Like you just had a quickie in the back of a closet." I answer with a smirk and she smacks me.

"This is the last time we do something like this!" She whisper-yells and I chuckle.

"If you say so." I retort cockily and she laughs pushing me back, kissing me quickly.

"You are so full of yourself."

"A minute ago I was full of you." I reply wistfully and she buries her face in my chest.

"Shut up." She whines and I know her face is getting red as I wrap my arms around her.

"Fine." I give in and we wait till we hear nothing before I open the door, looking side to side. We run out in our opposite directions and I look back for a second to see her running but her face turns and she stops, whirling around to blow me a kiss. I chuckle and wave before turning back and I run away.

I fell so hard for that girl, I think, hopping into my limo. How she mentioned she had a concert right here in the same city as me and had me here the next hour, I don't know, but that's what happened.

I fall onto the bed in my hotel room sighing. I told her which hotel I was staying in but I doubt she'd have enough energy after her concert to meet me.

"Knock knock! Room service." A voice calls out. That's weird. I didn't order room service...I go to the door and open it. A man standing there wheels in a cart with a bottle of wine in a bucket of ice. I don't drink...I'm not even old enough.

"I didn't order this." I say and he nods. He hands me a piece of paper and walks out, leaving me confused. I open it and read the message.

_'I'm in room 4C. Come and get me. M.S.'_ My eyes widen and I grab the bottle realizing that it's just apple cider. I grin and tear the door open, running down the hall. I'm one floor down and I'm too impatient to wait for the elevator so I fly up the stairs and run down to room 4C. I fix my clothes and take a deep breath before knocking.

The door opens and I'm pulled in roughly with her lips on mine. Now instead of just tearing at her clothes I can kiss her and say:

"I love you so much!" The way I announced it felt so right.

"I love you too." She replies and I put the bottle down on the table before I do a double take and look around the room. The lights are low and music is playing. I smile, looking down at the table.

"Well, someone's feeling a little romantic." I whisper, looking into her eyes. She smiles shyly.

"I thought you might be hungry." She mutters as I take in the romantic dinner setting.

"You thought right, but can I have dessert first?" I ask pulling her towards the room.

"You can have anything you want." She offers as we fall to the bed.

"Can I have you?" I tease but her eyes are serious.

"Only if I can have you forever." And fuck it, I just fell a little more in love.

"Yeah, I think that works." I groan as she presses her lips to my neck.

We start pulling at each other's clothes, fighting for dominance when we tumble off of the bed.

"Ah shit!" I curse, landing on my back and she's groaning next to me, rolling onto her side. I laugh seeing her wince but she growls angrily at me.

"I fell really hard, Mikayla!" She yells.

"I know baby, but so did I." I reply, moving over her and she realizes what I mean. Just like that, she's smiling again.

And together we just keep on falling more and more in love.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**A/N**: _Hope you enjoyed the one-shot. Please review and thanks for reading! Love to all the readers._


End file.
